Media Create Week 15 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of April 7 to April 13 of 2014. This is the 14th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable events are the release of 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Jigoku-Hen, Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi o Yobu Kasukabe Eiga Stars!, Titanfall and Mato Kurenai Yuugekitai: Tokyo Twilight Ghosthunters. It is also the first time this year, that the Playstation Vita has outsold the Nintendo 3DS. Please note that sales of games below the top 20 are not recorded. Software Sales 01./00. PS3 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Jigoku-Hen (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.04.10} (¥8.715) - 142.433 / NEW <75,93%> 02./00. PSV 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Jigoku-Hen (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.04.10} (¥7.689) - 128.236 / NEW <81,39%> 03./03. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 33.833 / 720.220 (+43%) 04./01. 3DS Mario Party: Island Tour (Nintendo) {2014.03.20} (¥4.800) - 28.114 / 285.987 (-40%) 05./00. 3DS Crayon Shin-Chan: Arashi o Yobu Kasukabe Eiga Stars! (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.04.10} (¥5.119) - 16.409 / NEW 06./00. PSV Mato Kurenai Yuugekitai: Tokyo Twilight Ghosthunters (Arc System Works) {2014.04.10} (¥7.344) - 14.468 / NEW 07./02. PS3 Samurai Warriors 4 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.560) - 13.552 / 206.066 (-47%) 08./04. PS3 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 11.005 / 190.036 (-47%) 09./00. 360 Titanfall (Electronic Arts) {2014.04.10} (¥7.884) - 10.478 / NEW 10./00. PS3 Mato Kurenai Yuugekitai: Tokyo Twilight Ghosthunters (Arc System Works) {2014.04.10} (¥7.344) - 8.469 / NEW 11./07. PS3 J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥7.980) - 7.461 / 164.418 (-44%) 12./05. WIU Just Dance Wii U (Nintendo) {2014.04.03} (¥6.156) - 7.164 / 25.567 (-61%) 13./12. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 6.987 / 547.360 (-30%) 14./06. PSV Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) - 6.333 / 121.071 (-61%) 15./15. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 6.020 / 4.029.314 (-28%) 16./13. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 5.951 / 136.033 (-39%) 17./10. PS3 Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥7.600) - 5.609 / 96.485 (-44%) 18./14. PSV Samurai Warriors 4 (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.140) - 5.369 / 74.165 (-44%) 19./08. PSV J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥6.980) - 5.353 / 139.875 (-55%) 20./11. PS3 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 5.286 / 325.463 (-47%) 21./00. PS3 Dream C Club Gogo. (D3 Publisher) {2014.04.10} (¥7.344) 22./09. PS3 Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) 23./19. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) 24./18. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) 25./16. PS4 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) 26./28. 3DS Hero Bank (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.550) 27./24. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) 28./30. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 29./21. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 30./22. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking the New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) 31./17. PSP Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥3.980) 32./29. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 33./25. PS3 Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥8.190) 34./35. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 35./32. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 36./41. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 37./27. PSV Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥6.983) 38./40. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 39./31. PSV Soul Sacrifice Δ (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) 40./20. PSV Natural Doctrine (Kadokawa Games) {2014.04.03} (¥6.458) 41./45. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 42./39. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) 43./00. PSP Houkago Colorful Step: Bunkabu! # (Honeybee) {2014.04.10} (¥5.184) 44./46. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) 45./44. 3DS Tomodachi Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 46./00. PSV Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai # (5pb.) {2014.04.10} (¥7.344) 47./26. 3DS New Love Plus+ # (Konami) {2014.03.27} (¥5.985) 48./42. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 49./36. PSV Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥7.140) 50./50. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) Hardware Sales Category:2014 Category:Media Create